Powerpuff Lesbians
by Yurilover89
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles have a house all to themselves, which is where they will express their love for one another to the next level. WARNING: This is a short yuri lemon story.


Powerpuff Lesbians

"I'm not so sure about this." An eighteen year old Blossom was sitting on a queen sized bed which she shared with her eaqualy aged yet younger sisters Buttercup and Bubbles ever since they moved out of their father's house and bought a house of their own. "I mean, not only are all three of us girls, but we're sisters! It's committing both sins!"

Buttercup stood there in front of Blossom with her arms crossed. "Come on, Bloss. You, me and Bubbles all know that we wanted to do this ever since we hit puberty." The teenage tomboy reminded.

Bubbles nodded her head and said "No boys have ever made us horny when we look at them as much as when we look at each other, let alone hear from each other. Even the Rowdyruff Boy's sexy boy structures couldn't match what we feel for each other's physical appearance."

Blossom felt dirty remembering how she kept looking at the body structures of her own two little sisters, seeing how sexy and hot they looked. And she loved both of them more than anything or anyone else in the world, she would die for them. But it worried her of what the Professor would think of this. She certainly didn't want him to have a heart attack from hearing that his daughters have lustful desire for each other. It was good that they had a house of their own to share, that way they would express their love to the next level and make love for as many times as they wish.

Blossom let out a quiet sigh as she felt her heart beating with excitment. "You're right, both of you are. I even remember that one time all three of us made out on the moon where no one would catch us. It's just... It's wrong for sisters to have sex with each other, and it's so tempting."

Buttercup and Bubbles stood there in thought, seeing how uneasy Blossom is. So they decided to encourage her. "You're just not aroused enough, so me and Bubbles are going to fix that... like this."

Buttercup went behind Bubbles wrapping her arms around the youngest sister's waist as the blond closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, feeling the tingly feeling on he flat belly. Blossom watched in awe, seeing Buttercup rub her hands all over Bubbles, tracing hands around her cream belly, her firm D-cup breasts covered by her tanktop, and on her crouch which was still in tight pants. Bubbles let out soft moans feeling sexually aroused with the fact that Buttercup was touching her everywhere.

Blossom felt horny herself seeing this happening before her eyes as Bubbles turned, standing on Buttercup's right as she used one hand to rub on Buttercup's still clothed body, making the burnet moan in pleasure. Bubbles trailed her hand along Buttercup's neck to her collarbone, teasing her older sister before she moved lower to her equally firm D-cups. Buttercup gasped at the sensation as Bubbles moved lower to her small abs. And to finish it off, she made it to her crouch and rubbed it lustfully.

Blossom couldn't take it. She wanted in on the action. "Alright, I think you've got me horny enough, girls! This is becoming torture!"

Bubbles and Buttercup stopped as they looked at Blossom, seeing how serious she is. They then looked at each other with smiles. "I think she's wanting more than a show now."

Buttercup smirked and said "That's perfect." She then let go of Bubbles and walked to Blossom, swaying her hips as she approached her older redhead sister. She reached a hand to her and Blossom complied as she was helped up from the bed and was now face to face with Buttercup, both of their D-cups pressing firmly together.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other's eyes with love and lust. "Buttercup..." Blossom arched her head back with her eyes closed, feeling so aroused now that her face and Buttercup's were so close. "This is just so hot. All three of us aren't even wearing bras under our tank tops."

Buttercup squeezed their breasts tighter together as she said "We've waited too long for this moment. Now it's finally happening. I want both you and Bubbles so bad, I can hardly take it!"

Blossom and Buttercup trailed their hands up and down each other's bodies on the front, the back and the sides, rubbing the exposed part of their torsos while Bubbles watched, squeezing on breast with her left hand and had her other hand inside her pants, rubbing her panty covered vulva, seeing her older sisters feeling each other.

Blossom and Buttercup's hands went down to each other's butts, rubbing and squeezing their pants covered asses. "Buttercup..."

"Blossom..." They moved their faces closer until their lips met in a make out session. Both sisters moaned in each other's mouths as they kissed and soon inserted their tongues inside one another. Bubbles groaned quietly as she sees her sisters locked in a tongue battle, not carin who wins or who loses.

Blossom and Buttercup pulled away with a smooch, panting for air. "I love you, Blossom. I've always loved you no matter how much we fight and argue."

"I've always loved you too, Buttercup. I wouldn't know what we'ed do without you." Blossom said breathless before they started making out again.

Bubbles felt left out, so she said "Girls, watching you two is great and all, but when am I going to get some sugar?"

Hearing Bubbles complaining, the redhead and burnet stopped kissing and looked at their blond baby sister. They looked at each other again and smiled. "Sounds like Bubbles is getting a bit jealous. We should each give her some of our sugar."

"You wanna go first?" Buttercup asked smirking.

"Nah, you go fist." Blossom insisted, letting go of Buttercup.

Buttercup walked to Bubbles and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her lips. Bubbles kissed back as her arms wrapped around her older sister's shoulders. Bubbles shivered when she felt Buttercup slip her hands in her pants behind her, rubbing and squeezing her bubble butt.

They broke the kiss as Bubbles said "Buttercup. You are just so awesome."

Buttercup smiled and shook her head. "No Bubbles, you're the one that's so awesome." Buttercup said as she and Bubbles kissed some more.

Blossom sat on the bed with her pants unzipped as she rubbed her vulva through her panties, moaning as she watches her younger sisters make out.

After a while, Buttercup and Bubbles stopped and pressed their foreheads together. "Go and make out with your big sister, baby sis."

Bubbles made a small giggle saying "Okay." Bubbles gave Buttercup one more kiss before she let go of Buttercup and approached Blossom, sitting on her oldest sister's lap with her legs spread having Blossom's hips between her thighs as she wrapper her arms around her redhead sister's shoulders and started kissing her lips.

Blossom kissed back as she placed her hands at the bottom of her youngest sister's back. They both moan in each other's mouths during their make out session as Buttercup reached into her own pants and panties and started rubbing her vulva tenderly as she watched older and younger sisters kiss.

After three minutes, Buttercup walked to them and leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Bubbles' back and reached her hands past Bubbles and on to Blossom's back and started rubbing the exposed area. Bubbles broke her kiss with Blossom as she felt Buttercup kissing her in the area between her neck and left shoulder, causing the blue Puff to moan. Blossom let out some moans as well, feeling her back being rubbed so smoothly.

"Oh girls... This is getting so hot. I can hardly take it" Blossom breathed with pleasure.

Bubbles reached underneath Blossom's shirt and started rubbing her breasts, hardening her nipples. Buttercup trailed her hands upward along the redhead's back as she kept kissing Bubbles' neck. Blossom moaned some more being touched by her two beautiful sisters so sexually. Blossom soon started kissing Bubbles' collarbone, causing the pigtailed blond to moan some more.

Blossom's fingerless hands did their magic on Bubbles, her left hand rubbing her leg, the other, her back. Bubbles felt so hot feeling her sisters pleasuring her everywhere.

After torturing their eldest sister, Bubbles and Buttercup slowly lifter Blossom's tank top up. Blossom complied and lifted her arms up as her top was taken off, having her big firm breasts exposed.

Her younger sisters marveled at her breasts with awe filled smiles. "Oh Blossom. Your breasts are so beautiful." Bubbles complemented.

"And big too." Buttercup said. "You are one sexy babe, Blossom. You're our sexy babe."Bubbles positioned herself off of Blossom's lap and sat on her knees over Blossom's left and Buttercup did the same on the Pink Puff's right. Both girls leaned to Blossom's breasts, Bubbles massaging the left breast and Buttercup massaged the right, causing Blossom to moan. She arched her back as she felt her sisters kissing and licking her nipples.

Blossom clutched the bed sheets as her sisters pleasurd her. Bubbles licked her harden nipple while Buttercup sucked the other nipple. "Oh... Oh... Yes... Oh, girls...! Keep going... I love it!" Buttercup and Bubbles did so and continued pleasuring their big sister.

They then stopped minutes later and Buttercup moved down to Blossom's flat belly and Bubbles moved behind Blossom. Blossom let out a high pitched sigh as she felt kisses and licks on her stomach and back. Buttercup brushed her lips and tongue up and down Blossom's belly while Bubbles did the same on the redhead's back, both sisters giving her so much pleasure.

"Oh god! Oh god, yeah! I love you both so much!" Blossom said between gasps, feeling hot by the touch of Buttercup and Bubbles' lips and tongues. Blossom felt a little bit of sweat form up on her body as she clutched Buttercup's hair as gentle as she wants with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Buttercup felt a shiver along her spine feeling Blossom smoothly trail her curves. "I... I think it's Buttercup's turn."

Bubbles stopped what she was doing and said "Okay." Buttercup stopped at the sound of her name and sat up on her knees. Blossom kissed Buttercup's lips in a loving embrace as Bubbles crawled up beside them and started kissing the middle sister's neck. Buttercup moaned and clutched the bed sheets as she felt her sisters kiss her neck and collarbone. She felt their hands squeeze and rub her breasts through her shirt, torturing her with pleasure.

"Dammit! Just strip my shirt off so that you can ravage my tits!" Buttercup said impatiently, giving her sisters a hint that she wants to get completely naked soon.

Blossom did so and started to pull up her little sister's tank top. Buttercup helped her and pulled it all the way off and tossed it as far as she can. The girls took their time to marvel their sister's well shaped breasts. "You have beautiful breasts, Buttercup."

"Yeah, they are mouth watering." Bubbles said as she leaped to one breast and Blossom went for the other sucking and licking both nipples. Buttercup gasped and let out moans as her sisters caressed her breasts and kiss them, hardening the nipples with ease.

"Oh yeah! Oh shit! Yeah! Keep sucking 'em, girls!" Buttercup demanded as her sisters made her feel so good for minutes before stopping and switched positions. Blossom went behind Buttercup and started trailing kisses and licks along her back. Buttercup let out a loud gasp feeling Blossom kissing her back. She then felt Bubbles lips and tongue on her stomach, causing her to become hot. Small sweat slowly trickled down her face and body feeling her sisters pleasure her.

Buttercup soon reached a hand behind Bubbles's back and started trailing up her spinal cord. Bubbles felt aroused of this as she heard her older sisters say "I think it's Bubbles turn to feel the love of her sisters."

Bubbles stopped and looked up before she was pinned down on the bed. She felt her sisters' lips brush against her neck causing her to yelp and moan softly. Blossom and Buttercup grabbed and rubbed their baby sister's breasts through the fabric in the way making her rock her head right and left.

Bubbles pleaded "Girls, please! I... I can't take it! I want to have my breasts exposed now!"

Blossom and Buttercup complied and started to lift Bubbles' tank top off, exposing her big breasts. Bubbles discarded the piece of fabric and allowed her sisters to eye her breasts.

Blossom licked her upper lips as she said "Wow, baby sister. You have amazing breasts."

"Yeah. They're awesome enough to squeeze and suck." Buttercup added as she leaned in to grabb one breasts and suck the nipple, making Bubbles yelp as loud as she could.

Blossom grabbed the other one and started kissing and licking her other nipple. Bubbles flung her head back as she let out high pitched moans. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! Yes! Keep going! It feels so good!"

Blossom and Buttercup kissed and licked the nipples hardening them as they did so. A few more minutes of sucking her nipples have past before the older sisters left her breasts and Blossom went down to her cute creamy belly and kissed it all over. Buttercup went behind her and started kissing her back from top to bottom.

Bubbles' moans echoed in the room feeling her sisters kissing her body. She was feeling so much joy that her sisters were showing how much they love her as they brushed their lips against her soft skin. She even felt tiny sweat drops on her forehead, meaning that she was getting so hot during this sexual action.

Minutes later, they stopped and Blossom was about to unzip Bubbles' pants when the blond said "Wait! Not me! Not yet." Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles to see what was the matter. Bubbles smiled at Blossom with a wink. "I want you two to make love to each other first."

Blossom and Buttercup smiled at her, knowing that she would love to see them make out in the nude. "Okay, Bubbles. Me and Buttercup will give you a show."

Buttercup placed her hands on her shoulders from behind and said softly in her ear "And you're going to love it."

Blossom and Buttercup crawled away from Bubbles and to each other. "Hey Buttercup." Blossom said smiling at Buttercup as she rubbed her right check and had her other hand on her hip.

Buttercup smiled back with one hand behind her neck and her other hand stroking her hair. "Hey Blossom."

They then embraced each other in a sweet kiss as they held each other's bodies. They moaned softly in each other's mouths as they felt their breasts squishing each other and their soft flat stomachs rub one another. They could feel each other's hands explore one another's bodies sending shivers down their spines.

Bubbles was happy seeing her sisters kissing and hugging instead of fighting and arguing. Bubbles grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it tenderly while her other hand was inside her pants rubbing her vulva as she watched.

Blossom and Buttercup made out for what seemed like half an hour before they pulled away with a smooch. "Buttercup... I love you ever so much. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either, sis. The times we've spend together had always been in my heart." Buttercup said before they kissed a few more times.

Buttercup then trailed kisses on from her face to her neck, then to her collarbone to her breasts, soon after to her stomach to her upper crotch. Blossom leaned far back sittin on her butt as Buttercup started pulling her pants down. Blossom helped by lifting her legs up. Once the pants were off and thrown away, Buttercup marveled at her beautiful body from head to toe. Buttercup looked happy seeing Blossom naked.

"You are just so damn beautiful, Blossom. I can't turn my eyes away from you." Buttercup said softly making Blossom blush happily.

"Thanks, Buttercup." Blossom said as Buttercup lifted one of her feet up to her face and started licking and kissing it. Blossom let out a giggle feeling Buttercup tickle her foot.

Buttercup smirked at her older sister and said "Hm... Ticklish, huh?"

Blossom nodded her head and said "I'll admit. I am."

"You have a cute laugh. I'd like to hear more." Buttercup lifted the other foot up and started licking her feet some more causing Blossom to laugh uncontroably.

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom cried as she continued laughing away. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at the event she was looking at. Buttercup tickled her feet with her tongue and lips for a minute before she stopped. Blossom panted happily in relief.

Buttercup shook hre head and said "You can be so cute, Blossom." Butterup soon started to kiss both of her legs, starting at the bottom before she got to her upper legs where she would receive moans. Blossom arched her back feeling her inner thighs being kissed and licked. Blossom was expecting Buttercup to pull her panties off but to her disappointment, Buttercup didn't.

Blossom looked at Buttercup and said "What are you doing?"

Buttercup answered with a smirk "I want us to lick each other's vaginas at the same time. So first, I want you to discard my pants." Buttercup leaned on her back allowing Blossom to do whather she wants to her. "Take your time."

Blossom complied and leaned forward on Buttercup kissing her from her face to her upper crotch as slow as she wants. She finally unzipped Buttercup's pants and started pulling it down. Once discarded, Blossom marveled Buttercup's body. She smiled with glimmering eyes. "Buttercup, you are so beautiful."

Buttercup smiled narrowing her face to the bottom left blushing full red at the compliment. She then realized that Blossom was lifting her feet up. "W-Wha? What are you doing?!"

Blossom made an evil smirk at Buttercup as she said "Pay back!" Blossom then started to kiss and lick her feet making Buttercup struggle and laugh.

"Wait, no! Stop! Don't!" Buttercup laughed so loud as Blossom tortured her younger sister with tickles. Buttercup slammed a fist on the bed three times as she begged Blossom to stop. "Alright! You win, you win! Just stop it!"

Blossom soon stopped placing Buttercup's feet on her own collarbone then slowly lowered them down from her breasts to her stomach. She lowered herself to her bottom legs, slowly kissing up to her thighs as Buttercup made sighs and moans of pleasure. Blossom kissed and licked her sister's inner thighs, giving Buttercup the exact amount of pleasure she gave her.

Once Blossom did that for two minutes, she crawled back up to Buttercup's face kissing her body along the way. Blossom lowered her body on Buttercup's and hugged Buttercup's shoulder, kissing her lips. Buttercup kissed back with her arms around Blossom's waste.

Blossom pulled away and smiled at Buttercup rubbing a hand on her cheek. "Ready to have your panties stripped?"

Buttercup smirked as she responded "As long as you're ready to have your pussy exposed too."

Blossom rolled her eyes as she went sixty-nine degrees on Buttercup and grabbed the hilms of her green panties, pushing them down. Buttercup lifted her legs up so that it would be easier to discard. Once Blossom discarded the last piece of fabric, Buttercup immediately grabbed her older sister's panties and pulled them downward. Blossom lifted each leg to help discard the annoying fabric. Now both of them were fully naked.

They eyed each other's vaginas with awe and lust. "Mm... You got a nice looking pussy, big sis!"

Blossom giggled and said "You have a nice vagina too, little sister."

Blossom moved her crotch closer to Buttercup's face and soon lowered her own face close to Buttercup's crotch. When Blossom pressed her lips against Buttercup's lower region, Buttercup arched her back with a gasp. "Oh yeah! Right there! Kiss and lick me right there."

Buttercup then pressed her lips against Blossom's vagina causing her to stop for a moment to let out a yelp. "Yes! Oh yes! Get me right there!"

Both sisters made muffled moans and gasps as they kissed and licked each other's vaginas, giving each other so much pleasure. They rubbed and squeezed each other's butt cheeks as to increase the pleasure. Blossom then inserted her hand inside of Buttercup, makin her moan louder. "Oh fuck! Yeah, finger me, Blossom!"

Buttercup did the same to Blossom as she moaned louder as well. "Ah! Fuck! Oh yeah! Do me too, Buttercup!"

Bubbles fingered herself as well as she watched her older sisters pleasure each other, eating and fingering each other's womanhoods. They both pumped faster making each other create short moans and gasps. Their clitoris hardened with each lick. "Oh yeah! Oh shit! Keep going!"

They did just that and then they got off each other and sat in their butts. They spread their legs and moved their crotches together until their vaginas met. They started moving their hips, grinding their vulvas together. They both moaned as they humped each other.

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to do this part." Blossom panted. "Especially with you, little sister."

Buttercup gasped as she said back "I wanted to do this with you too! I've always loved you this much!"

They continued this, eyeing each other's faces and bouncing breasts, causing them to feel so excited. They both soon felt close to climax.

"Wait! Buttercup! Let's not climax yet!" Blossom said as Buttercup did so. "We gotta make Bubbles feel good too before we forget."

"Okay." Buttercup nodded in agreement. "Can I go first?"

Blossom moved off of her and obliged. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Make her feel good."

"You know I will." Buttercup said mischievously as she crawled towards Bubbles.

Once she was close to Bubbles, the blond greeted her with a giggle and said "Oh. Hello, Butterup."

Buttercup caressed Bubbles' left cheek as she said softly "Hey, baby sis. Missed me?"

Bubbles shrugged as she said "Yeah, a little." They both then kissed each other gently. Bubbles then started kissing down Buttercup's body, from her neck to her legs.

When she picked her feet up to her face, Buttercup shot her head up and exclaimed "Uh no! Not you too!"

Bubbles made an evil mischivious smile at her sister. "Sorry, big sis! But I want to have my share of pleasure of tickling you." Bubbles continued licking and kissing the feet making Buttercup laugh so hard.

BUttercup could hardly take it as she pleaded "Ple-Please...! Stop...! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I... I can't take it...!"

Bubbles thought about it and then said "Nope!" And she kept licking her older sister's feet until she decided to stop. Buttercup panted for air laying there. Bubbles then trailed her kisses upward on Buttercup's legs. Buttercup cringed as she felt her inner thighs being kissed and licked. This went on for two minutes as Buttercup said "Damn it! Just lick my pussy already!" Bubbles did so and lashed her tongue over Buttercup's vuvlva, flicking her clitoris in the process. Buttercup clutched Bubbles' hair with her two hands as she was being tormented with pleasure. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Eat it, Bubbles! Eat my vagina up!"

Bubbles crawled by her side and said "Okay, it's your turn to torture me."

Buttercup was glad to hear that. "Okay, but first, let me give you some pleasure." Buttercup then kissed Bubbles' lips again before trailing her lips down the little blond's body. Bubbles let out high pitched gasps and moans feeling her body being kissed. Buttercup stopped at Bubbles' pants and slowly unzipped them and pulled them down.

She then lifted Bubbles' legs up and started to lick her feet. Bubbles let out a squealing laugh feeling Buttercup icicle her feet. "No! Buttercup! Don't!"

Buttercup made an evil smirk and said "You wanted to tickle me, so I'm returning the favor!" Buttercup continued licking her feet, making Bubbles laugh and beg.

After two minutes of tourture, Bubbles panted with joy as Buttercup started trailing her kisses up her legs, causing her to moan. Bubbles felt her thighs being kissed causing her to arch her back. Bubbles couldn't take it. "Buttercup! Just eat my vagina, damn it!"

Buttercup did so saying "Okay, sorry, baby sis. Just turn over and stick your butt up."

Bubbles did so, leaning on the bed with her butt sticking up as Buttercup grabbed her butt cheeks. Once Buttercup started licking, Bubbles let out a big yelp and started moaning like crazy as she clutched on to the bed sheets. "Oh yeah! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Aaahhh! Yes! Eat my pussy! Oh Buttercup!" Buttercup then inserted her hand inside of her pumping in and out at a fast pace, sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure.

Buttercup then stopped after five minutes and crawled up to Bubbles' face, rubbing her skin on her's in the process and kissed Bubbles in the lips. After a few kisses, Buttercup sat up and lifted on of Bubbles' left legs up, placing it on her right shoulder and pressed her vagina against the blond's. Both girls moaned as Buttercup moved her hips, rubbing her vulva against Bubbles' vulva, causing waves of pleasure to course through their bodies. Buttercup and Bubbles watched each other's breasts bounce as the humping continued and it excited them even more.

"Ah! Your... Your vagina is rubbing against mine! It feels so good!" Bubbles said letting out shrieking moans.

"I've always wanted to rub my pussy against both your's and Blossom's! And now it's happening!" Buttercup said feeling her sexual fantasy coming true.

Bubbles groaned as she said "Me too! You two are the only girls I want to have sex with forever!"

Blossom watched the sweet sensation as she fingers herself. After seven minutes, they stopped. Bubbles kissed Buttercup before she said "Give Blossom some sugar."

"Sure thing." Bubbles said as she crawled up to Blossom and kissed her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling one another's bodies against one another. They both moan as their breasts rub together. Blossom then pulled away saying "Let's tickle each other in sixty-nine."

Bubbles giggled and said "Okay!" They moved to each other's feet and started tickling each other, making the sounds of laughter escape their mouths. They tickled and tickled for two minutes and then stopped. Blossom kissed Bubbles's feet before she went lower, kissing Bubbles' thighs. Bubbles soon did the same to Blossom as they made it to each other's crotches. They began licking and kissing each other's vulvas, pumping their hands in and out of one another, sending waves of pleasure through each other's bodies. They went from slow to fast with their fingering as they groaned in pleasure.

After five minutes, they stopped and turned to Buttercup with smiles. They crawled up to Buttercup as Blossom said "Let's climax together."

"You mean lick each other?" Buttercup asked

"No. I mean scissor. All three of us."

"But how? How do we have all three of our vaginas rub together?" Bubbles wonderd.

Blossom thought about it and then said "Why not you two cross your legs together with your vulvas touching, and I'll put one leg underneath both of your legs, and have my other leg over both of your other legs that way, my vulva will touch both of yours? Sounds logical?"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other with thought and then looked at Blossom with smiles. "Yup! That sounds sexy!" Buttercup said as she and Bubbles positioned themselves. Their vulvas touched as they wait for Blossom to get between them. Blossom did what she said she'll do and her vulva was touching both of her sisters'.

All three girls trembled with pleasure. "Oh god! It worked! I can feel both of your vulvas on mine!" Bubbles informed.

"I'm feeling bit of your pussies on mine too!" Buttercup said.

"Now let's hump together, girls!" Blossom said as she started rocking her hips back and forth, both of her sisters soon started to move their hips as well, all three vulvas rubbed together as the girls moaned. "Oh... Yes...!"

They started out slow but soon they picked up the pace and humped a bit faster, their gasps and moans became short and fast.

Moans echoed through out the house as all three girls rubbed their vaginas together. Blossom was so happy to be making love with her sisters. The other two were just as happy as they continued humping.

They humped even faster and all three girls shrieked in sheer pleasure as they came closer and closer to climax with each thrust they gave each other. After seven minutes, all three were about ready to release their love juice.

"Ah! Girls! I'm gonna cum!"

"Shit! I'm cumming too!"

"Me too! I'm also gonna cum!"

With one more thrust, all three girls threw their heads back and they screamed at the top of their lungs as they released their juice all over one another crotches. They panted for air as they collapsed on the bed.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Bubbles said out of breath with a smile.

"Yeah... Totally... Awesome..." Buttercup said.

"Most... Intense... Sex... Ever..." Blossom finished.

The girls went under their bed sheets and tucked themselves in. Blossom and Buttercup wrapped their arms around each other with Bubbles between them. The little blond smiled happily at the fact that she was in the nude and being sandwiched by her two completely naked older sisters.

"Let's make a vow to not have sex with any other girls except each other." Blossom insisted.

"Now that, I can agree on with you." Buttercup said as she and Blossom kissed.

"I love you, little sister."

"I love you too, big sis."

Bubbles giggled as she felt her sisters kiss her cheeks. "We love you also, Bubbles."

"We love you a lot."

"I love both of you too." Bubbles whispered as they fell fast asleep.

Note: Pretty sexy, if you ask me. Hope you all enjoyed the hotness.


End file.
